


Tokens of affection.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is first horrified. Then puzzled. Finally, he is charmed!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokens of affection.

**Title** : _ **Tokens of affection.**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt  challenge 325: insight.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : Severus is first horrified. Then puzzled. Finally, he is charmed!.

 

 

_**Tokens of affection.** _

 

 

He stared at the Banshee-eyeball sitting in his plate with horrified bewilderment.

 

 

He stood still after vanishing it, blinking away the hurt of being so cruelly pranked once again.

 

 

“You dislike eyeballs, Severus? Aren't they rare potion ingredients?” Potter's guilty blush shattered his ridiculous hopes...

 

 

The next day a Unicorn-horn sat upon his plate.

 

 

He began receiving _things_ daily, but couldn't understand _why_. 

 

 

Insight arrived when he saw a rose sitting on a student's plate one morning. Potter's awful _offerings_ weren't pranks. They were... _tokens_ _of_ _affection_!. 

 

 

He smiled, utterly charmed.

“Potter, you idiot!... Couldn't you have send some flowers?”

 

 

 


End file.
